


違抗

by sheep413



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep413/pseuds/sheep413
Summary: *R18*EB短篇車*可能OOC
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	違抗

Eddy光裸著身體，雙手枕在後腦杓，看似舒適地躺在床上，股間的東西則很有精神地站著。

他將視線移到床邊的人身上：「上來，自己搖。」

Brett同樣光著身子站在床邊，雙頰紅通通的。

分明聽到Eddy的話卻好像沒聽到般，動也不動。

Eddy不著急也不催促，就這樣盯著Brett，眼神中甚至帶著點自信，因為他相信Brett很快會如自己所願地照做。

果不其然，Brett握緊雙拳，咬住下唇，緩緩地爬上床。  
Eddy輕笑「這不是很乖嗎？」

Brett邁開長腿，跨上Eddy腰間，卻沒有坐下。

他依舊咬著唇不讓自己發出聲音。

Eddy將雙手從自己後腦移開，把左手一直握著的遙控器猛地開到最大。

Brett緊咬的雙唇才終於打開，發出了一聲嬌喘。

「倔強什麼呢？」Eddy嘴角還是帶著淺淺的笑。

Brett在發出聲音後又再次閉上嘴巴，將嘴唇抿得死緊，但額頭微微滲出汗水，白皙的肌膚整個泛紅。

他雙手撐在Eddy胸膛上，努力讓自己的臀部懸空，但雙腿無力的感覺越來越強烈。

看著Brett這樣子，Eddy雖然不太滿意，但也覺得差不多了，便伸手拉出一開始放在Brett腔內的跳蛋。

他用雙手撐起身子，嘴唇貼近Brett耳邊小聲說道：「下次別違抗我了。」

語畢他用力抓住Brett的屁股，將自己硬挺的部位插進狹小的穴口，直到整根沒入才鬆手，改成扣住對方的髖骨，並開始進行活塞運動。

房內充斥著床搖動的嘎吱聲和兩人的喘息。

Eddy翻身將Brett壓住，下身依舊不斷進出著，Brett只能將腳勾在Eddy腰上，接受著他的一切。

最終在高潮來臨時Eddy把精液全數射入對方體內，兩人相擁感受高潮過後的餘韻。

等到Eddy去浴室洗澡時，Brett偷偷地下床，把剛剛的那顆情趣用品放在一個盒子裡，藏在了床底下。

哼，下次沒這東西就不信你還能這樣玩我！

可是Brett不知道的是，Eddy那裡還有好幾顆呢。


End file.
